Equestria: A Contest
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: Please, come inside and look around! Read the rules and reach for the crown! Send in your pony, your name, your place, and you might win...something special.
1. FrostFlake

Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Equestria Contest! This is a little thing that I've whipped up, a fun contest to generate interest in both the fandom and my own stories, maybe even get a couple of requests to write for.

Essentially, each chapter is going to be a new contest. They will be to make ponies, make new creatures, make land markings...anything and everything that has to do with Equestria.

But there's more!

Every three rounds, which means every three chapters, the winner will recieve a snippet written about their winning entry and it will also appear in my up and coming feature length MLP: FIM novel!

Below, the rules! Read carefully!

-x-x-x-x-x-x

1. There is only to be one entry per person, per chapter.

2. Each entry must abide by the stated requirements.

3. Have fun!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Round One -

She is a small thing, this pony. White coat and a long, flowing mane. That's white too. The funny thing is, so are her eyes. White, white, white, with no color to be seen and no sight to see color with.

She walks alone though, her hooves carrying her through Canterlot and her head held up high. She isn't afraid - not of falling, not of the whispers that always seem to follow her, not of running into anything.

She may not be able to see, but she can feel.

Emotions. Sounds. Thoughts. They all resonate through her horn, through her very being.

Her name is...

-x0x0x0x

Please name the above pony.


	2. Ornamental Armor

Welcome back to the official Equestria Contest! Our first round has come to an end, and I have some very fun announcements to make!

S4656Guy - Hmm...I've never heard of that, so I'm going to say no. c:

The Winner...is...Purplecupcakes246, with her entry, FrostFlake! Such a pretty, pretty name! It fits our lovely pony wonderfully!

You win a Fluttershy plush!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Round Two -

Her name is Seabreeze, and she is blue and white and tan. This mare, she's something special. The only daughter of Rocker and Lacie Lee.

A blacksmith and a fashionista.

Two very different souls, both trying to guide their daughter down a different path.

The problem? Seabreeze doesn't know who she should listen too, and really isn't fond of either job.

The even bigger problem? She is just dying to get her cutie mark.

So why don't we help her? What's her cutie mark and how does she get it?


	3. Guiding Star

Okay, I have to tell you all that this was a really difficult decision to make. All of the entries were just so fabulous that I had a very, very hard time choosing! As such, I'm introducing a new ranking order!

_First Place goes to Lankore, for she truly managed to take the offered information and create a talent that fit._

_Second Place goes to Productive Faffer, who found a special way to make Seabreeze a special pony._

_Third Place goes to Celia, who managed to find a way to spread Seabreeze's talent to everypony._

Now, for the special chapter three! Every third contest will have some special prizes. Each winner will recieve a written prize, about their entry!

-x-x-x-x-

Round Three -

Using the following information, you must create a pony. Name, appearance, and anything else you feel like putting into your entry. c:

*it must be a she

*she is a niece of Celestia

*she is quiet, but not shy

*her Cutie Mark is that of an eight pointed star, and her brother has one that is made up of three curved lines, which are yellow, red, and pink

*she adores the night and knows every constellation by heart

*her name CANNOT have 'night' in it


	4. Lightning Flash

Alright! I'm sure that everyone is dying to know what they won, so I'll just get right to it this time around. c:

Third Place goes to Lankore, who came up with a truly fabulous name but didn't have a physical description to go with it. Your chapter will appear in the story One Hundred Worlds, and will be up by this evening.

Second Place goes to Celia, whose description was just a little too similiar to Luna. Your chapter will appear in the story One Hundred Worlds and will be up by this evening.

First Place goes to Productive Faffer, who truly came up with a fitting name and description for this young mare. Your character will appear in the story Unrefusable Offer, and will have a main part through it's continuity. The second chapter should be up by Monday, at the latest.

I hope everyone enjoyed it and will continue to play! :D

-x-x-x-x-

Round Four -

Using only the following conversation between Rainbow Dash and an pony, you will give the unknown mare a name.

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash, it sounds dangerous."

"Dangerous? Psh! That's the whole point!"

"But, if the teachers find out, we could get in a lot of trouble..."

"So what? Isn't it going to be worth it, just to see everyone's face? We could be the first ones in our class to fly to Ponyville and back!"

"...you know I can't make it that far, Dashie. My wing's aren't big enough yet."

"Oh, don't be such a sore flier! Mom has small wings, and she's great at flying! Besides, it won't be fun if I try it on my own!"

"..."

"Sis..."

"...Fine. I'll go too, I guess."


	5. Tiny and Bright Lights

Celia - I'm not sure where else to get a hold of you at, but would actually really like to discuss a few things with you. c: That review you left me for One Hundred Worlds was absolutely amazing, and I'm so glad that I was able to make your character come to life. I would love to speak with you about using Stella in a story of mine, as a smaller character. If you have anyway I could discuss that with you?

Now, onto the other things! Mainly, the winners list!

First Place goes to Celia, with the pony Lightning Flash! As part of my still being thought of guidelines, your pony will recieve a snippet in One Hundred Worlds!

Second Place goes to Lankore with Coelestis Dash! The idea put behind this character was really, truly fabulous and you get a virtual Kimono plush!

Third Place goes to Productive Faffer with Blazing Trails! I love the name, and would love to offer you a plushie chicken! Virtual, of course.

-x-x-x-x-

Round Five -

I'm going to describe to you two real life horses. With the given info, you must provide the following and MLP-ize them!

*you MUST change their name

*you MUST keep physical characteristics the same

*you MAY change their color

*you MUST give them a cutie mark

*you CAN add whatever else you would like too

-x-x-x-x-

Baxter is a dwarf mini, which means that his head and body are the size of a regular ponies and his legs are short, short, short! This doesn't stop him from wanting to play though, and certainly doesn't keep him from trying to protect Pixie from anything and everything.

He's all white and is constantly dirty, with eyes that droop. Because his legs are so short, he trips a lot and, even though he's young, has already gotten arthritis. He can't stand storms but will often stand out in the rain anyway, just because Pixie is there.

-x-

Pixie is a miniature horse, and a silver bay to top it. That means that her coat almost looks like a shade of grungy pink and her mane and tail are white as snow. She was born premature, but that doesn't mean she's not smart enough to do the same things as other horses, and she puts her heart and soul into everything she does. Except, of course, when she doesn't want to do something. Then she throws a temper tantrum.

She has the biggest eyes you're ever going to see on a horse, and loves nothing more than to run in the rain. She doesn't think much of Baxter until he's taken from the paddock, and then she cries and cries for him, and paces until he comes back.


	6. Grief

Well, that last contest was a bit of a bust. Not many people sent in entries, but alas! We shall carry on! So now, the winner!

First Place goes to Guest, with Tiny and Bright Lights! Adorable personifications for horses that I take care of in real life. Thank you! Your snippet will be up in the next three days, in the story One Hundred Worlds!

-x-x

Now, I'd like to remind everyone this is a third challenge! That means that every entry will get a special written prize!

-x-

Round Six -

This is a little bit different from the normal rounds. You're going to submit three things:

*in one to three sentences, you will tell me the synopsis for a story covering a serious subject

*the pony of your own creation that it stars

*and what serious subject it covers.

-c-

An example -

Synopsis: When Applejack meets up with a runaway from Fillydelphia, she must come face to face with the fact that family is not always a childs saving grace.

Pony: Saving Grace is a small pony with large, dark eyes. Her coat is pure white and she has a half eaten peach as a cutie mark. (feel free to put in as much or as little info as you want)

Subject: Abuse

-c-

Any sort of subject will work, so long as its something serious. Enjoy! c:


	7. New Plant

Guest - the one that made Tiny and Brightlights - maybe you could sign your reviews with something so that I know its you?

Happygirl - it's perfectly fine! It's not your native tongue? What do you originally speak?

* * *

I think that I'm going to cover something before I start the announcements. I'd like everyone to know that I do work 60+ hours a week, not including commute time, and am also in the process of moving. All of the stories that I promise will be posted, but it might take a little bit.

* * *

Now, without further ado! The winning order!

Honorary Mentions go to Lankore, Celia, and TheDoctorsBiggestFanStarroja's! All three of you will receive a snippet, featured in One Hundred Worlds!

Third Place goes to Productive Faffer! Your plot will be featured in a feature chapter of Unrefusable Offer! It should be around chapter six or seven.

Second Place goes to HappyGirl! Your plot will become a oneshot! It will probably take me a good week, week and a half to get up.

First Place goes to Guest! I do adore the subject that this covers, and will be turning it into a full multi-chaptered story! The first chapter should be up within a week, week and a half.

-x-

Round Seven -

Her name is Princess Penny Whistle, and she rules over a land of farms and rivers and creeks. There are no cities and no towns, just small areas where the ponies have cultivated and set up small cabins.

She is a unicorn, and thus feels out of touch with the ponies she rules, as they are mostly Earth Ponies. Since she's unable to actually help with farming, she is constantly trying to prove herself in other ways - by doing as much work as she can on the plows, by putting all of her effort into keeping the weather as it should be, by running herself ragged, just as her father before her did.

Her body is a pale purple, lilac really. Penny Whistle's mane is black with white tips and always has some sort of brush of other in it. Her tail is kept short, so that it doesn't snag on anything.

What is her Cutie Mark and how did she recieve it?


	8. Zanti

Sorry that it took so long, everyone! I was trying to get all caught up on the prizes - so, without further ado, the winners circle!

Third Place goes to Celia, who wins a Celestia plush!

Second Place goes to TwiLanes, who gets a Bright Lights plush!

First Place goes to Happygirl, whose snippet will be featured in One Hundred Worlds, within the next day or so.

-x-x-x-

Round Seven -

I have something absolutely AMAZING planned for the next round, so we have just a little simple contest this time around.

Create a zebra.

There we go, that's it. Just make sure that he/she follows the rules below!

*it cannot be black and white

*it must have a cutie mark

And that's it!


	9. elements

Hello, and welcome back to the next round! I'd like to thank everyone for waiting, and will not make you wait any longer to know who won!

Third Place goes to Celia, with Aurora! Have a Zecora plushie!

Second Place goes to Stencilela, with Soft Heart! Have a Spike plushie!

First Place goes to Twilanes, with Zanti! It's a fabulous idea, and your snippet will be up shortly!

-x-x-x-

Round Nine -

Now, this is a special thing, because it is a story price contest. More than that, it's done in a way that I haven't done before.

See, this time around, you have two options. You can submit an entry for one option or for both, and prizes will be given for both option sets.

-x-x-x-

Option One -

The original bearers of the Elements are gone - for whatever reason or another. Their children now host the elements.

Create their children and tell me what element each one holds.

RULES -

*you MUST submit six ponies

*you MUST say who their mother is

*you don't need to say who their father is, but you can if you want too

*they cannot host the same element as their mother (IE - twilight sparkle's daughter cannot be the holder of Magic)

-x-x-x-

Option Two -

Below, I have the very most basics for six ponies. They now hold the new Elements - which you must create, and bonus points if you can tell me more about the ponies.

RULES -

*they CANNOT be the same six elements as the original ones

*suggestions could be things like Hope, Communication, or Trust.

-x-x-x-

Have fun, and remember that all entries get a written prize!


	10. Echoed Song

Okay, so this was an insanely tough challenge. I have a lot of choices to choose from, a lot of prizes to write up and give out. So I'm going to get as quick to the point as I can, because I have a lot of things to cover!

-x-x-x-

Option One -

First Place goes to Celia! Your daughters were truly amazing, and will be featured in their own story! The details for it will be up in my profile shortly!

-x-x-x-

Option Two -

First Place goes to HappyGirl! You truly found new elements of friendship, and they will be featured in their own story! The details for it will be up in my profile shortly!

-x-x-x-

Now, for everyone else! Each and every pony submitted will recieve their own snippet! Amazing, right?

-x-x-x-

Round Ten -

Lets do something simple while I catch up on snippets, shall we?

Create a pony that has some form of disablity

IE - blind, mute, lame leg/wing, etc


	11. Wildberry

Hello, everyone! I've gotten quite a few of the last rounds winners up, yeah? I think I'm about half finished with them all, and I have quite a few other requests building up...But I will keep trudging through!

Third Place goes to Cloudburst Sunset, by Snowtail!

Second Place goes to Whisper, by TwiLanes!

First Place goes to Echoed Song, by Lankore! You're snippet will be up shortly!

-x-x-x-

Alright, this one's going to be a little bit different from the others. It's a cross-over creation challenge, and I hope you all enjoy!

I'm also going to make it as simple as possible. You're going to fill out the form below, while following the rules listed below.

Have fun!

-x-x-x-

FORM -

Series -

Original Character Name -

Character in Pony Form -

Short World Synopsis -

-x-x-x-

RULES -

*the characters original name cannot be used in their pony name

*their pony name must reflect their role in the series

*it can be for any sort of show, movie, book, game, or series

-x-x-x-

EXAMPLE -

Series - Sailor Moon

Original Character Name - Usagi Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon

Character in Pony Form - Moon Rabbit is a pegasus, with large wings and a pure white body. Her mane and tail are both golden, with streaks of silver and white through them. She is clumsy and can be extremely childish at times, but nothing means more to her then her friends and family. She wishes to be married one day to a handsome prince - but knows that, if the choice needs to be made, she will throw away her dreams in favor of a friend.

Her cutie mark is a heart shaped locket, outlined in light pink. Moon Rabbit's special talent isn't related to her job, which is desigining clothes, but to the sheer amount of love that she holds.

Short World Synopsis - It has been many years since Equestria had a ruler, but now that Chaos has resurfaced the bearers of the Elements and the Guardian of Equestria must race against time to find her. And when Moon Rabbit's younger sister is attacked, taken, kidnapped, she must decide what is more important - her friends, her love, or her family.


	12. Legends

Third Place goes to Celia, with Tartan Emerald!

Second Place goes to Twi, of TwiLanes, with Tuneful!

First Place goes to FFA, with Wildberry! Your snippet will be up in the next few days!

-x-x-x-

So, we have another round with two options. Do you guys like this type of contest best? Or the ones with only one choice? Let me know! c:

-x-x-x-

Option One -

In this option, you are going to create a God/Goddess of Equestria. That's it, that's all the basis that I'm going to be giving you!

Ideas could be ponies of the Four Winds, the Dawn and Dusk, Wind, Fire, etc!

*you must submit AT LEAST two ponies for this entry

*at least ONE pony that you submit must have an alter form - IE, a Nightmare Moon

*tell me a VERY BRIEF (no more then four sentences) legend to go with them

-x-x-x-

EXAMPLE -

Ambrosia and Amaranth are sisters - in both blood, love, and dreams. They live in the deepest parts of the Everfree Forest, guarding the most hidden reaches from all outsiders and protecting the secrets of the deep.

Ambrosia is the oldest, with a golden body and a pure white mane. Her tail is streaked with silver and cut short, near to the dock. Her cutie mark is a small white flower with a single star around it, and she does not speak often. When she does, her words are always solemn and serious.

On the other hand, Amaranth has a pure white body and a flowing, lilac mane. Her tail, streaked with black, drags the ground as she walks. Her cutie mark is a dark purple flower with a single star around it, and she would do anything for her elder sister. The world, and the horrors of it, are still a mystery to her.

-x-x-x-

Option Two -

In this option, you are going to create a legend. Remember the Mirror Pond? Well, you're going to make something like that, explaining what it is and what it does.

*you must state at least a basic physical description

*you must state what it does

*you must state whether it is widely known or not

*everything else is up to you

-x-x-x-

EXAMPLE -

The Yggdrasil Tree grows deep, deep under the Everfree forest, far away from anypony. It's long roots reach deep into the ground and its branches brush the top of its cavern. From each leaf comes a deep and strange magic, providing the growth of the entire forest and balancing out the magic that thrives inside.

Few ponies know of its existance, but the legend runs wild in the zebra tribes, who have been known to make journeys to retrieve dew from the Yggdrasil's branches in order to cure droughtss.


	13. Chapter 13

Option One -

First Place goes to Twi, of TwiLanes! You're characters will be featured in an upcoming story entitled Legends Of Equestria! It will be at least 3,000 words long.

Second Place goes to Bloom! You're characters will be featured in an upcoming story entitled Legends Of Equestria! It will be at least 1,500 words long!

Third Place goes to FFA! You're characters will be featured in an upcoming story entitled Legends Of Equestria! It will be at least 500 words long!

Option Two -

First Place goes to Lankore! You're legend will be featured in an upcoming story entitled Legends Of Equestria! It will be at least 3,000 words long.

Second Place goes to Purplecupcakes246! You're legend will be featured in an upcoming story entitled Legends Of Equestria! It will be at least 1,500 words long!

Third Place goes to Kalthesuperior! You're legend will be featured in an upcoming story entitled Legends Of Equestria! It will be at least 500 words long!

-x-x-x-

Alright, everyone! This is a simple one, but I think it will still be fun. Following the rules listed below, create a pony from the Apple Family!

-x-x-x-

*it cannot be a child of Applejack's, but it can be the child of anyone else

*it must be an earth pony

*you must list it's job and cutie mark

*it doesn't have to be from Ponyville


End file.
